<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Porn Star Dancing by thequeentaylor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687755">Porn Star Dancing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeentaylor/pseuds/thequeentaylor'>thequeentaylor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeentaylor/pseuds/thequeentaylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is a stripper and Lexa is absolutely mesmerized from the moment she sees Clarke dance. The intensity and chemistry between them is undeniable until they both can't deny it anymore and act on their desires.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin &amp; Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Porn Star Dancing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wow hi, we are finally here. I am finally launching this story! It has been in the works for MONTHS! Originally this idea came from an AU Clexa video I made to "Porn Star Dancing" where Clarke was a stripper and Lexa was gay af over it. With much request I decided to make it a story and now here we are. Please be sure to check the video that started it all and subscribe to my channel for more Clexa fan videos!<br/>https://youtu.be/AU7vBPGDdo4</p><p> </p><p>Also be sure to follow me on twitter! I'm super friendly and always down to chat:<br/>http://www.twitter.com/ClexaWriter </p><p> </p><p>Until next time xoxo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The stench of cheap, overpriced booze is the first smell that greets her as she walks through the door. The second would be the strong male body odor tainting this place from floor to ceiling. Add both together and Lexa is near gagging, her strong willpower the only thing keeping her afloat. That and Anya's hand on the middle of her back, pushing her forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're such a fucking lesbian, Woods. You can't even handle men's body odor." Anya remarks, giving her an extra push when Lexa turns to look over her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is a bad idea, Anya! I'm gonna gag."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Find the grossest sleazeball in this joint and projectile vomit. I'm sure it won't worsen the stench of this place by much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't… mention… vomiting." Lexa manages to breathe out, trying to hold it together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anya huffs, giving her one final push and Lexa is at the front of it all looking like a deer caught in headlights. She's frightened and scared because </span>
  <em>
    <span>her best friend just took her to a fucking strip club. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Anya, being as graceful as ever, pushes Lexa down into a chair at a table next to the stage. The wooden chair feels sticky against the fabric of her black jeans, and she freezes. She doesn't even want to know what could be on this chair, squeezing her eyes shut and pinching the bridge of her nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm mildly curious if there is cum on these seats." Of course Anya says it for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa looks over, glaring. "I was trying not to think about it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anya shrugs and nods her head towards the stage. "You should see this one girl, she is right up your alley."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa snorts. "How would you know what is right up my alley?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have a thing for the petite pretty ones, with big tits and a lack of brains to match." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not true!" Lexa stutters, face turning red from sheer embarrassment causing Anya to laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh and they've got to be a top, since we all know you're a bottom." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's official, Lexa wants to kill her. She knew Anya would one day drive her to murder, what with her constantly pushing her buttons. Now it's about to happen, at a strip club of all places. Too many suspects, but who cares. Anya has it coming and besides all these men are probably too drunk to even-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh shit, there she is!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa's murder plot comes to a screeching halt, the sound of high heels clanking on the stage the only sound she hears as she turns forward. She feels her breath hitch, eyes widen at the captivating blonde beauty twirling around the pole on stage. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Holy fuck who is she? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She manages to form one coherent thought as she's now fixated on the stage and the rest of her inner thoughts remain a jumbled mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde wears heels that seem like mountains, her lack of attire making the men hoot and holler. She pays no mind to it, hands gripping the pole with delicate expertise. One well sculpted thigh wraps around the pole and now she's spinning even faster. Lexa can't look away even if she tried, blonde hair becoming the only thing she can fully make out of the spinning blur. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus Christ, when did it get so hot in here? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Anya clasps her shoulder and suddenly Lexa is aware she's here. "I told you she's something else!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's… alright." Lexa manages to croak out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anya cackles, gesturing to her face with a napkin. "You got some drool on your face." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa swats her hand away. "I do not!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're acting like a baby gay, it's adorable." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A baby what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa doesn't hear her response, rendered helplessly by the woman on stage. She's got a smoother approach to dancing than anyone she's ever seen, twirling on the pole with such ease. It almost feels like a private dance, the way she pays no mind to her surroundings just the object in front of her. Lexa wishes it was a private dance </span>
  <em>
    <span>for her </span>
  </em>
  <span>and feels disgusted at the men around her, looking at her with such loathing. The air was stiff with male testosterone pumping and she felt like this club was too straight for her liking. Money was thrown onto the stage… ones… fives… twenties. It littered the stage and encouraged the dancer to up her performance. </span>
</p><p><span>Lexa awed her natural movement on stage, the way her hands had a delicate approach, the way she moved in such rhythm to the music. Blonde hair tossed over her shoulder, a seductive grin on her face as she dances. She knows what she's doing, that much is evident. Lexa can tell, </span><em><span>oh</span></em> <em><span>God</span></em><span> can she tell. </span></p><p>
  <span>"Let's get out of here, I'm craving a burger." Anya says, looking bored now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wasn't this your idea?" Lexa doesn't look away from the dancer as she replies, but she's less fixated on her now as she listens to Anya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah and it's been fun realizing how unbelievably gay you are, but no way in hell am I eating anything here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cockroach sandwich doesn't sound appetizing to you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gag Anya makes was well worth the response. "Fuck no, now try to stop the waterfall in your underwear and let's go." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not…" her protest falls on deaf ears as Anya is already making her way through the crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa doesn’t have much time to take a longing look back at the blonde, heading through the heavy crowd of men hot on Anya’s heels. If Anya’s midnight cravings weren’t in full swing, Lexa is sure she could have watched the blonde dance all night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon exiting the strip club, she was unaware of the sheer magnitude of the temperature in there until the cold midnight air surrounded her. She shivered, missing the warmth of the exotic dancer. If Anya wouldn’t relentlessly tease her, she would haul it back in there after the blonde but Lexa really didn’t want to hear all night about how ridiculously gay she was. Because she did in fact know that part by now in her 25 years of life. Maybe it took some failed attempts with men to realize, but she knew. She knew with her first boyfriend at 15 something was not right… in the way he would kiss and his smell. Lexa wondered why men always smelled and women just had a tantalizing smell to them. Or why Katy Perry’s “I kissed a girl” resonated so well with her. It wasn’t until her second, and final, boyfriend that lasted all of a week to really re-iterate her closeted gay awakening when she had developed a sudden crush on his sister. Of course she was straight though and Lexa experienced her first heartbreak at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things did eventually get better for Lexa when she met her first love, Costia. Costia was in every sense of the word electric. She had a magnetic aura to her that drew Lexa in from the start. Meeting her in college, she fell for the dark haired beauty fast. What was once just a study partner turned into soft touches and sweet nothings whispered in each other's ears. Hand holding and longing stares. Mutual pining and the inevitable fall. Telling Costia she loved her seemed right, she felt it deep in her bones. Palms sweaty and weak in the knees, she held onto Costia's vibrant voice as she said she loved Lexa back. Costia felt like home, she was home for a long time… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can thank me anytime now," Anya says over her shoulder, heels clanking against the concrete alley. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa is unamused. "For what?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The hard lady boner you got over Clarke, duh." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing her name makes Lexa stop. She twirls the name in her head like a vast symphony. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Clarke… Clarke… Clarke…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Anya tugs Lexa along, realizing in her addled state she won't be getting anywhere soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You need a drink, let's go."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa is wondering how she got roped into this wild night with Anya. She vaguely remembers a deal being made where Anya has to read a novel of her choice, but the deal seems so mediocre compared to the torture she's enduring of drunk Anya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anya slams the shot back down on the hard wooden bar. Lexa has lost count of how many this is, refusing to count once it got into the double digits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She throws her arm around Lexa's shoulder pulling her in closer, words slurring. "Drink with me!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The idea doesn't sound appealing, not even slightly. She sees Anya with her frantic movements, slurred words, and ogling the bartender like he's a fillet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hard pass." Lexa replies, sipping her club soda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anya gives her an unamused look. "This won't help you get laid!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who says I need to get laid?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anya gives herself a pointed finger. "I do! I mean, how long has it been? Since Costia?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing her name hits Lexa like a ton of bricks. Pain coils in her chest, tightening its forever hold on her heart. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Does it ever get any easier? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She wonders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now she wants to drink. Now she wants to get this gnawing pain out of her chest and the all consuming thoughts out of her head. With a flick of her wrist, she waves the bartender over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll have the strongest thing you've got."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bartender gives her a knowing look before turning around and fetching her a drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anya is ecstatic. "That's my girl!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He places a shot in front of her. "It's pretty strong, be careful." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my girl can handle herself, can't you Lex?" Anya is practically beaming with pride. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa downs it in one swig, throat burning from the aftermath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn, that shit is lethal. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Anya gives her a hard pat on the back, nearly knocking Lexa out of her seat. "Yes, that's what I'm talking about!" Anya then proceeds to yell to the bartender. "She will take another!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bartender gives them both a hard look before pouring another drink. Lexa downs it before she can chicken out. She regrets everything especially going anywhere with Anya let alone a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bar and strip club. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm having so much fun," Anya leans over the bar slightly to check out the bartenders ass as he walks away. "Aren't you having so much fun, Lexa?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Loads of fun." Lexa's dry sarcasm doesn't miss a beat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anya scopes out the rest of the bar, looking for another potential victim Lexa thinks when Anya starts choking on her drink. Lexa turns, worry etched on her face as Anya beats the bar with one hand regaining her composure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Holy fucking shit," Anya says between coughs. "She's here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who?" Lexa is looking around wondering who she could be talking about and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh fuck! </span>
  </em>
  <span>No other than the exotic blonde from the strip club sits in a booth in the corner, laughing over something a Latino woman says to her. They're both sitting beside each other in the booth, leaning in as they laugh over a joke the rest of the world doesn't know about. In any other situation, Lexa would be curious as to what they're joking about but right now she's in full panic mode over seeing Clarke outside of the strip club and just mere feet away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're both fucking hot," Anya comments, her eyes glued to the pair much like Lexa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa inaudibly gulps. "I haven't noticed." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, is that so? Need I remind you how much you drooled back there in the strip club and I had to basically drag you out of there? But yeah, she's not totally hot by any means." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa rolls her eyes, waving off Anya with a flick of her hand. "I was just thirsty, that's all." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thirsty for a certain blonde who should, now that I think about it, give you a lap dance." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anya stands up out of her seat, arms waving above her head. "Hey Clarke!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa feels like someone poured ice water all over her, instant fear taking over. She shoves Anya back down in her seat who just gives her a wry smirk. She just might kill Anya at this rate, hoping with all her might Clarke and company </span>
  <em>
    <span>is not</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to come approach them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anya cranes her head around Lexa's body and she's practically beaming with joy. "Oh hey Clarke, how are you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa freezes, every nerve on edge as she's scared to turn around. The icy cold stare she sends Anya just makes her smile grow even more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke leans against the bar, eyes studying the both of them. "Do I know you guys?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anya reaches past Lexa to extend her hand, offering Clarke to shake it which she does. "I'm Anya, big fan but my friend Lexa here is an even bigger one."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That's it, she's so dead. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lexa thinks as she reluctantly turns around coming face to face with Clarke. Her breathe hitches at the sheer beauty of the blonde and damn does she feel like an awkward baby gay all over again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke seems slightly amused, lips turning up in a small smirk. Her piercing blue eyes rake up and down Lexa's body like a fine tooth comb. She studies each curve and toned form of the brunette before finally speaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I remember you from the crowd," Clarke doesn't stop staring and Lexa feels scorched under her intense gaze. "I wouldn't forget a face like yours."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anya chokes briefly behind Lexa, loving this already heated exchange between the two of them. Lexa wishes she could kick her off the bar stool seat at this point. Lexa remains momentarily silent, face flushing a light red from the compliment bestowed upon her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Act cool, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lexa thinks before mustering up the courage to speak… and of course she starts stuttering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… uh… remember you too… from the club… and your face… and stuff…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa wants to disappear forever. Change her name and move to a different country because of how </span>
  <em>
    <span>horrible </span>
  </em>
  <span>that just came out. She is glad her back is turned to Anya so she can't see the childlike joy she has on her face over Lexa's hiccup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke is not phased in the slightest. Instead, she lets out a low chuckle and has her eyes fixated on Lexa with such intensity she feels she might crumble under the heated stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So tell me Lexa," she approaches slowly, leaning into Lexa with her breath hot on her ear. "Did you enjoy the dance?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa steps back because </span>
  <em>
    <span>holy fuck did it just get hot in here? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She backs up like a skittish animal and in doing so trips over Anya’s foot. She tumbles backwards, hands flailing behind her to hold onto something to prevent her from falling. She grabs onto the bar ledge, hands gripping to steady herself and sends a drink flying off. The liquid content splashes across the front of her shirt before sending the glass spiraling down to shatter at her feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's official… she's moving. She's brainstorming new names already. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anya is wide eyed, shocked, barely holding back her explosive laugh. The Latino friend is matching Anya's shocked stare and Clarke is springing into action. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabs Lexa by her elbow, turning to look at both women. "Bathroom break. We will be right back!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke tugs a mortified Lexa away, barely registering the whooping holler from Anya. "Don't have too much fun in there!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's also been decided she needs a new best friend asap. A new best friend, a new name, a new country. Should she dye her hair? Cut it? Change up her look so nobody remembers this horrifyingly embarrassing night? It's all running through her mind when Clarke shoves her into a bathroom stall, locking the door behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They're so close and Lexa hardly has time to gay panic fully before Clarke is talking to her. Her brain fights to register what she's saying when she's standing so close, her body heat radiating off of her and her lips mere inches away…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lexa, take off your shirt and wear mine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa blinks. "What?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said take off your shirt and you can wear mine." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But won't you be-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa's words are cut off short as Clarke lifts her shirt over head, exposing a light see through tank top and </span>
  <em>
    <span>of course Clarke is wearing no bra. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her mouth goes dry and she struggles to even breathe. Clarke is by far the most gorgeous thing she's ever laid eyes on and Lexa can't handle it. She is short circuiting like AOL dial-up at this point as she glances at Clarke's nipples sticking out through the tank top. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh God have mercy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke bites her lip under Lexa's lustful gaze because oh boy does she feel the same when she pulls Lexa's shirt over head leaving her in a black lacy bra. Clarke feels hunger like she hasn't felt in a long time. She feels the pool in her belly and the slight waiver of her feet. She wants to push Lexa up against the stall and run her hands across the smooth expanse of her abs. She wants to moan in her ear and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa snatches the shirt from Clarke's hands. She feels scorched from Clarke's heated gaze and Lexa needs out of this stall before she really loses it. She puts the shirt on and it's a little snug but she feels like she can breathe again with some layers between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke remains as stoic and calm as ever. She is aware of the intensity between them as she leans in. "Too bad the show is over. I was quite enjoying the view." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With all the self control Lexa has, she avoids looking below Clarke's shoulders. She gulps, eyes looking everywhere but at Clarke. "Thank you for the shirt, Clarke. I should probably go." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, Lexa needs to go before she makes a complete fool of herself again. Clarke gives her a smirk before unlocking the stall door and holding it open for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Until next time, Lexa." Clarke says her name like it's an exquisite word, giving her a wink as Lexa brushes past. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa smacks into the bathroom door in her haste. She curses, holding her forehead, mumbling a "goodbye Clarke" and disappears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke watches as she goes, lips pulling back into a grin, and thinks to herself in that moment, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Game on. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>